


C is for Cheerleader

by Rinkafic



Series: Jux 'verse [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic





	C is for Cheerleader

“Major Parrish, are you free this evening?” asked in a sultry voice.

“You’re not supposed to use the com system to make dates, Doctor Lorne,” David chastised as he shook his head and smirked at Cadman, watching him and rolling her eyes.

“No one would have known it was a date if you hadn’t pointed it out. You could have just said yes or no.”

He should have. Now his botanist needed to be right, and Chuck was probably eavesdropping and laughing at them up in Control. “I’m free.”

“Well, good. Be at my place at seven.”

David couldn’t help himself, he automatically replied, “1900.”

“Whatever. I’ll see you later.”

~*~

 

Evan dragged him inside as soon as he rang the chime. “What’s the rush?”

“I got stuff on the Daedalus, I want to play,” Evan replied, dashing over to a box on the bed and shifting from foot to foot excitedly. “Open it.”

He tugged the lid off the carton and pushed aside tissue paper. He saw a mass of green and white and stared at it in puzzlement for a moment before pulling a sleeveless sweater from the box. There was a big “D” on the front of it. He set it aside on the bed and took out the next pile, finding it to be a pleated green skirt. “Evan?” he looked over at his boyfriend.

“You said green was your favorite color.”

“The greenness is not the issue.”

“I’m sure it will fit, I checked your uniform for the size.”

“Wait, you want me to wear this?” David gulped and tightened his fingers on the fabric. Real wool. A real cheerleader skirt, not just a costume.

“You’ll look adorable. Look, I got shoes and little pom-pom socks too.” Evan picked up white keds and socks and held them up. When David just stared at him, he reached into the box and pulled out a pair of pom poms and gave them a shake as he smiled hopefully.

He looked from Evan to the skirt in his hands to the pom poms. How in the world had Evan figured him out? He’d never said a thing about this, had he? “How... how did you know?”

“I didn’t, I guessed. I saw the way you were watching Ronon in that sarong thing at the festival a few months back.”

“He looked good in that dress.”

“Not denying it. And I’ve always had a thing for cheerleaders, so...” Evan waggled the pom poms in the direction of the skirt still clutched in David’s hands.

“If I’m doing this, I’m doing it right, I need to shower and shave before I put this on.” He started gathering the clothing and putting it back into the box.

Evan extended an arm towards the bathroom and bowed low. “After you, be my guest.”

“Are there underwear in here?”

“Yes, but you won’t need them.” Evan said. When David looked at him oddly, he added, “Please?”

He shook his head and went to shower. It felt weird, shaving his legs for the first time in years, but as he told Evan, he was doing this properly. Drying off, he took everything out of the box and spread it out along the edge of the sink. There was makeup and even a brown wig in the bottom of the box, almost the same shade as his hair. Evan had been thorough in his internet shopping.

Smoothing the sweater over his chest, he turned to check that the pleats of the skirt were falling properly. Then he sat and slipped the socks on and tied up the laces of the white tennis shoes. Then he did the makeup, just a little, not too much, he didn’t want to look like a clown. The wig was simple, it fell in long waves past his shoulders. Checking the mirror one last time, he was satisfied.

Evan was spread out on the bed when he came out, barefoot, though he was still dressed in a polo shirt and khakis. He was reading a paperback crime novel. He dropped the book and sat up, smiling broadly. “Wow, you look... wow.”

Spinning slowly, David let him have a good long look, then he retrieved the pom poms. “I’m not doing a cheer. You can use your imagination.” He shook the pom poms in Evan’s direction.

“Good enough. Come here.”

When David was standing in front of him, Evan ran his hand up and then down the sides of his legs. “Mmmm, smooth. I approve.” He slid his hands higher, up under the hem of the skirt. He cupped David’s bare cheeks and squeezed. “Are you a naughty girl? Do you flash all the boys?”

“I’m so naughty,” David replied. “But just for you.”

“Turn around, go over there.” Evan pushed him lightly and he moved across the room. “Bend over, touch your toes.”

David looked over his shoulder and winked, then slowly did as he was told. In moments, Evan was off the bed and right up behind him, grasping his hips and pressing up against him. “So naughty.” He ground against David for a minute, then let him go and went back to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Come on back here,” Evan called. Straightening up, David turned and flounced over to stand in front of Evan again. “So pretty. Green suits you.”

His hands roved over David’s body, smoothing over the sweater and skirt. He was growing harder, which Evan couldn’t help but notice as the front of the skirt tented out. “Hhhmmm, does someone need attention?” Evan muttered, humming happily. He brushed his palm over the skirt front.

Slowly, he dragged the fabric up, making sure it rubbed over David’s erection. He pulled it up only far enough to reveal David’s cock. Then he knelt and took it in his mouth. His hands moved up the back of David’s thighs, cupping his ass and pulling him closer as he worked his shaft. David was soon clinging to Evan’s shoulders for balance, rocking into his mouth, urged on by Evan’s hands up under his skirt.

“I’m gonna... Ev!” he cried, shuddering. Evan just laughed and continued sucking on him, not releasing him until he had gone completely soft in his mouth. Then he gave David a push, sending him toppling onto the bed.

He stood back, staring at him as David was splayed out on the mattress, still fully dressed. “Now that is a pretty sight.”

“Just wait, I’m gonna ride you hard, man.”

Evan stretched out beside him, slipping a hand up under the sweater, touching him all over. “Promises, promises.”

“I am. Just give me a little time to recover.”

“Leave the skirt on, huh?”

“I’m leaving everything on. I feel sexy.”

“You look hot and sexy.”

“I guess I should thank you for the present.”

“It was a selfish present. I’m the one benefiting, this is my fantasy. But, you’re welcome.”

“Ever been blown by a cheerleader?” David asked, sitting up and reaching for Evan’s fly.

“No, but I was hoping to get lucky tonight, oh yeah, that’s good. Keep doing that, baby.”

 

The End


End file.
